A New Life
by xDarkSonicx
Summary: My first ever written yaoi. First submitted to Deviantart, but now here. Sonadow. Shadow moves in with Sonic after meeting in a bar, however, once he moves in, secrets start getting revealed and a whoel new life begins to unfold for the pair.


It had been a month since I came back and already I'm going mad. Since I had no place to stay, I moved in with Eggman. Worst mistake ever. Every day and every night, he would build another one of his stupid robots, then he would manically laugh his head off. The problem is, he's losing his touch. Almost every robot he built would collapse before it even got out the door. On rare occasions would it actually make it to Sonic. Of course, the robot always came back as a pile of scrap metal. 'Why don't you just give up?" I once asked him. "Why would I do that?" He challenged me automatically. "Because all your robots stink..." "T-that's because I made them that way! It makes me look weaker! So then, I can build an ultimate weapon and finally destroy Sonic!" I couldn't take it, but I had to wait until I could find a new place to move into.

I went to Chaotix. They had fashioned their building into a "bar." It wasn't actually one at all. They mostly served juice and tea. The "meanest" drink was pickle juice. When I walked in, I was immediately greeted by Vector. "Hey! Shadow! Want the usual?" "Sure." I sat down at my usual place, the farthest corner. Charmy gave me my apple juice and I paid him. I was the only customer, again. That's how it always was. Though I was also a daily. When Eggman was being more annoying than usual I would come here.

"Hmm? Well hey Sonic!" Once I heard the greeting I couldn't help looking up. Sonic never came here before. If anyone else came it was usually Knuckles, or Rouge. "Hey Vector. If you don't mind I'll have a glass of pineapple juice." Sonic greeted back. He sat himself down at a small table near the door. Sonic was carrying a book. Wait? A book? I guess Sonic was that bored that he needs to read for even the slightest of adventure. It took Charmy only a minute to serve him. "Hey, watcha got there?" He asked. "Oh, just some plans. That's all." Sonic replied flatly. "Thanks for the drink." My curiosity was aroused. I decided to talk with Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." I greeted him. "Hmm, oh hey Shadow! I guess Rouge was right." I never made my appearance public. So I thought it could be a surprise to him, but it seems Rouge can't keep her mouth shut. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing really..." It didn't look like nothing. The book turned out to be a binder and within it was a map of what looked like a tunnel system and next to it was a list. I took a closer look at the map. "Is this some sort of house?" I asked. It had labels of rooms that would be found in any normal house only what house consisted of 72 rooms? "Err.. yeah..." "Whose?" "Mine." "You live in a house?" That shocked me. I thought Sonic lived in a tree. "Well, it's not really a house... More like an underground city..." He groaned. "72 rooms?" "I wasn't paying attention when I first made it. Wish I had..." I looked at the list again. "So, these are your room ideas?" "Yeah..." Sonic sighed. "I can't find enough things to put in it! I even thought about putting in a swimming pool so I could drown myself!"  
>"So, why are you in here in the first place?" I decided to ask him. "Eggman. That's why. He keeps creating the stupidest of robots. This one threw eggs." He couldn't help laughing at that. I had to smirk. "I decided to go somewhere quiet. Vanilla told me about Chaotix's place, so I decided to check it out." "I go here or peace and quiet too." I told him. "Eggman drives me up the walls! Everyday he makes a new robot and with every robot, he laughs like a loon." "He makes them everyday? But I don't fight them everyday." I smirked. "He's a failure. Most of them breakdown before they even get to the door." Sonic shook his head. "Sounds terrible living there." "Yeah, that's why I'm moving out. Well, trying to. I have to find a new place to go to first." Sonic sat there for awhile. At first I thought he fell asleep, then he spoke. "Why don't you move in with me?"<br>I almost choked on my apple juice. Move in with Sonic? It was as though he could read my mind., once he said. "I'm not in most of the time. The only time I'm in there is if it's raining. I mostly sleep in a tree. It's usually quiet as well. Since it's underground sounds from above are blocked out." I thought about it for a moment. It was a good offer. Sonic would be out a lot, I would finally live somewhere quiet and if I got bored, I could check out the other rooms. "I guess I'll move in." I finally replied. "It can't be worse than living with Eggman."


End file.
